1999
1999 was the year in which Fukuda Asuka graduated from Morning Musume and Hello! Project; Goto Maki joined Morning Musume; Taiyou to Ciscomoon, Coconuts Musume, Country Musume, and Melon Kinenbi were formed; Miyoshi Chinatsu joined Hello! Project; Yanagihara Hiromi died in a car crash; and Kobayashi Azusa left Country Musume and Hello! Project. Members *January 14: Mogi Minami is born. *February 15: Ogata Haruna is born. *February 21: Taiyou to Ciscomoon is formed. *February 25: Ichioka Reina is born. *March 4: Fujii Rio is born. *March 12: Oda Sakura is born. *March 14: Yokogawa Yumei is born. *March 26: Aikawa Maho is born. *March ?: Coconuts Musume is formed. *April 1: Hello! becomes Hello! Project. *April 18: Fukuda Asuka graduates Morning Musume and Hello! Project. *April 27: Country Musume is formed. *May 7: Sato Masaki is born. *May 11: Miyoshi Chinatsu joins Hello! Project. *May 31: Shimano Momoko is born. *July 7: Kawamura Ayano is born. *July 16: Yanagihara Hiromi dies in a car accident. *August 4: Hirose Ayaka is born. *August 10: Melon Kinenbi is formed. *August 22: Goto Maki joins Morning Musume as the 3rd generation. *August 23: Kobayashi Azusa leaves Country Musume and Hello! Project. *August 29: Mashiro Kana is born. *September 22: Yoshihashi Kurumi is born. *October 3: Petitmoni is formed. *October 7: Nonaka Miki is born. *October 20: Niinuma Kisora is born. *October 24: Kamikokuryo Moe is born. *October 27: Kudo Haruka is born. *November 10: Tanabe Nanami is born. *November 30: Kaga Kaede is born. *December 11: Hirai Miyo is born. Singles 's best-selling single LOVE Machine also ranked at #1 on Oricon for three consecutive weeks.]] 's debut single Chokotto LOVE was a #1 hit as well.]] *February 10: **Memory Seishun no Hikari - Morning Musume **Anata no Yume ni Naritai - Heike Michiyo *March 10: Motto - Tanpopo *April 21: Tsuki to Taiyou - Taiyou to Ciscomoon (debut) *May 12: Manatsu no Kousen - Morning Musume *June 9: Junjou Koushinkyoku - Nakazawa Yuko *June 16: Tanpopo (Single Version) - Tanpopo *June 23: Gatamekira - Taiyou to Ciscomoon *July 14: Furusato - Morning Musume *July 23: **Halation Summer - Coconuts Musume (debut) **Futari no Hokkaido - Country Musume (debut) *July 28: **scene - Heike Michiyo **Uchuu de La Ta Ta - Taiyou to Ciscomoon *August 4 - Unchain My Heart - Miyoshi Chinatsu (debut) *August 25: **Everyday Everywhere - Taiyou to Ciscomoon **DANCE & CHANCE - Coconuts Musume *September 9 - LOVE Machine - Morning Musume *September 29 - Magic of Love - Taiyou to Ciscomoon *October 20 - Seinaru Kane ga Hibiku Yoru - Tanpopo *November 10 - Love, Yes I do! - Miyoshi Chinatsu *November 25 - Chokotto LOVE - Petitmoni (debut) *November 30 - Yukigeshiki - Country Musume *December 8 - Marui Taiyou -winter ver.- - Taiyou to Ciscomoon Albums - Taiyo & Ciscomoon 1]] *March 31: TANPOPO 1 - Tanpopo (debut) *July 28: Second Morning - Morning Musume *October 27: Taiyo & Ciscomoon 1 - Taiyou to Ciscomoon (debut) Others *January 28: Morning Musume's Major Debut 1st anniversary *September 14: Morning Musume's Formation 2nd anniversary Category:1999